


A Successful Escape

by afteriwake



Series: The Ends And The Means [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrying, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Escape, Escape Route, F/M, Falling From Ladders, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Smart Molly Hooper, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Successful escape, ladders - Freeform, shuttles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After outwitting their potential captors, Khan and Molly escape with his family.





	A Successful Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Just another part of this series, inspired by a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _"I have room to fall."_ ).

“Do you have room enough?” he asked, looking up at Molly. Or rather, inadvertently looking up her Starfleet uniform as she climbed down the ladder above him.

“Room enough to what?” she asked, shifting her body so she could look down at him. He swiftly moved his gaze to meet her eyes; yes, he was attracted to her, but now was not the time to dwell on that. If they did not make their escape, and quickly, they would both be dead. Marcus would see to that, and possibly make sure they died at his own hand. He was that kind of man.

“Fall,” he said. “I can jump down to the bottom and catch you. It will be easier and faster and we can get to the shuttle without any more bloodshed by the time they realize we’ve taken this route.”

She nodded. “I have room to fall.”

“Good.” He readied himself, then jumped away from the ladder and landed perfectly on his feet at least three stories lower. After a moment he watched as she let go of the ladder and leaned back before letting her feet go and falling straight down. He was worried he might not catch her without her feet impacting the ground but she managed to curl into a ball while in midair and he caught her easily. Instead of letting her get to her feet he pulled her against his chest and ran the labyrinthine passageway to where she had said the shuttle was.

And there it was, with no one around. Only then did he let her set her feet on the ground, with some reluctance of letting her go. “I designed this,” she said, holding up a small plastic disc. “It has your DNA and mine, meaning we’re the only ones who can open the door once I insert it into the mainframe.”

He nodded. “So once we’re inside, Marcus’s men can’t open the door?”

“You designed the shuttle, you should know,” she said. She opened the door and waited until he was in, and then opened the panel on the side and inserted the card. “Once we’re in deep space, we’ll take the card out.”

“No, let us leave it until we find permanent safety,” he said, shutting the door as soon as she inserted the ship. Seconds later this ping of phaser fire sounded on the door. “Not a moment too soon.”

Molly nodded and then went to the piloting area of the shuttle. “Check on your family; I’ll make sure we get out.”

“You have more tricks up your sleeve to get us out?” he asked, raising an eyebrow just a bit.

“Oh, I’m full of surprises,” she said, giving him a slightly cheeky smile before disappearing into the piloting bay. He felt the ship come to life and went to where the storage hold was. Stacked neatly in the containers he had put them in years ago and no longer in the torpedo shells were his family, all regulated with their slowed heart and breathing rates, almost to the point of being dead, being charted. When he was assured they were all there he went to the nearest seat and strapped in as the shuttle took off. Freedom...they almost had it, due to the resourceful nature of one Starfleet doctor with a conscience.


End file.
